fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster/Image Gallery
All images of Gray Fullbuster, including some bonus images that weren't included in the main article. Manga Gray_Fullbuster.jpg|Gray's Guild Card Cover 258.jpg|Gray on the cover of Chapter 258 graypool.JPG|Gray's Ice Fountain Glasses.JPG|Gray With Glasses(Fairy x Megane) grayschool.JPG|Gray with school clothes Gray_Smoking.jpg|Gray smoking Most_Common_Scenes_in_the_Guild.jpg|Just another day in Fairy Tail The_Master_of_the_guild.jpg|Makarov appears to Fairy Tail Aye-Sir.JPG|Gray and Natsu acting like buddies for Erza Lucy_Pranking_Natsu_and_Gray.jpg|Gray and Natsu pranked by Lucy The_Removed_Heatbutt_Scene.jpg|Gray and Natsu's removed headbutt scene 14 - Erza ordering Natsu and Gray.jpg|Gray being nice to Natsu in front of Erza 14 - Gray vs Rayule.jpg|Gray vs Rayule 15 - Rayule defeated.jpg|Gray defeats Rayule 15 - Gray defends himself.jpg|Gray blocks with a block of ice 20 - Kageyama's betrayal.jpg|Gray almost run over by Kageyama 20 - Lullaby.jpg|Gray faced with Lullaby 21- Ice-Make Shield.jpg|Gray's Ice Make: Shield 21- Fairy Tail's Strongest.png|Gray among Fairy Tail's strongest team 22- Trespasser.png|Gray in Lucy's place 27- Chase.png|Gray chased by Angelica Gray.jpg|Gray creating a duplicate of the key (manga) Loketeamupgray.jpg|Gray and Loke team up Members_of_GH.jpg|Grimoire Heart raining down on Gray, Lucy, Cana and Loke Lucy_announcing_Loke's_victory.jpg|Gray and Cana hear about Loke's victory Rozen_Krone.jpg|Gray hit by Ultear's Ice-Make: Rozen Krone Ice_Bloom.jpg|Gray hit by Ultear's Ice-Make: Bloom Static_vs_Fleur.jpg|Gray's Static Ice-Make vs. Ultear's Fleur Ice-Make Confronting_Hades.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy and the Exceeds confront Hades Wendy's_Sudden_Disappearance.jpg|Gray watches Wendy disappear Ice_Bringer.jpg|Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Juvia_Wants_a_Punishment.jpg|Juvia asking Gray for punishment Ice_make_stairs.jpg|Ice-Make: Stairs Gray_pass.jpg|Gray and Loke pass the first phase Meeting_Caprico.jpg|Team Gray and Team Cana vs. Caprico Gray_Affected_by_Sense.jpg|Gray in pain from Maguilty Sense Student_and_Daughter.jpg|Gray discovered by Ultear Gray_assures_Ultear_on_defeating_Hades.jpg|Gray assures Ultear that he will defeat Hades Saving_Juvia_From_Ultear.jpg|Gray saves Juvia from Ultear Gray_Delivering_the_First_Damage.jpg|Gray punches Ultear Red_Ice.jpg|Gray's Red ice Gray_and_Ultear_Falling.jpg|Gray and Ultear falling off a cliff Ice_Make_Gungnir.jpg|Ice-Make: Gungnir Ice-Make, Cacoon.png|Ice-Make: Cocoon Cold Excalibur.jpg|Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur 29- Gray Kicks Natsu.png|Gray kicks Natsu 29- Attacks Clash.png|Gray and Lyon's attacks clash Juvia Love Mess.jpg|Gray in Juvia's love diagram mess and also disbelieving it from the bottom left side Party After Seven Years.jpg|Gray at Fairy Tail's reunion in X791 24- Chain of Command.png|Lucy's imagination of the chain of command in Fairy Tail 36-Gray's Hatred.png|Gray's hatred at Deliora after his hometown was destroyed 37-Gray's Reaction.png|Gray's reaction to Ur stripping 38-Gray Iced Shell.png|Gray preparing to use Iced Shell on Lyon 39-Stab.png|Lyon stabs Gray 40-Punch.png|Gray punches Lyon Erza falls in pit.png|Gray watches Erza fall into pit trap 57-Rain Stops.png|The clouds clear as Gray defeats Juvia Gray sketch.png|Gray's sketch from volume 29 Fairy Members Showing their symbols.png|Gray shows his mark Anime Gray_prof.jpg|Gray close-up Grey first.jpg|Gray when he was first introduced (Anime version) Gray DVD.jpg|Gray from DVD cover Gray PSP.jpg|Gray of Fairy Tail Portable Guild Galuna_Island_arc.jpg|Gray, Lyon and Ur from the 2nd opening New_Opening_-_Gray.jpg|Gray from 4th opening Team_Natsu_8th_opening.JPG|Team Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and the Exceeds in the 8th opening Opening_9.JPG|The S-Class teams on Opening 9 Normal_fight_in_FT.jpg|Just another Fairy Tail fight Magic_wheele.jpg|Team Natsu on a Magic Four-Wheeler Ice-make.jpg|Gray using Ice-Make Lucy_tries_to_kill_Happy.jpg|Gray and Natsu watch Lucy punish Happy The_Strongest_Team.jpg|The strongest team Lullaby_defeated.jpg|The team defeats Lullaby FT_running_away.jpg|Fairy Tail escaping Yes_Happy_eats_it.jpg|Team Natsu's frustration at Happy eating the fish Fungus_Gray.jpg|Fungus Gray Episode_9_-_The_Alive_Monsters.jpg|Team Natsu overlooking the Village Monsters Team_Natsu_falling_into_the_magic_circle.jpg|Team Natsu falling into the Magic Circle Gray_found_Natsu_and_Lucy.jpg|Gray finds Natsu and Lucy Natsu_beats_Gray.jpg|Gray beaten by Natsu Angelica_shows_up.jpg|Gray, Natsu and Lucy confronted by Angelica Ice_Make_Shield_vs_Angelica_Gas.jpg|Gray defending against Angelica's gas Gray_and_Natsu_beats_Angelica.jpg|Gray and Natsu beating Angelica Gray_stands_before_Deliora.JPG|Gray stands before Deliora graycrying.JPG|Gray cries over the memory of Ur Young_Gray_stripping_habbit.jpg|Gray taking up the stripping habit Ur_using_Iced_Shell.jpg|Gray watches Ur cast Iced Shell GrayvsLyon.jpg|Gray vs. Lyon Ice_Eagle_Pass.jpg|Gray's shield overridden by Lyon's eagles SnowDragon.jpg|Gray hit with Lyon's Snow Dragon NatsuencouragesGray.jpg|Gray encouraged by Natsu Gray_casting_Iced_Shell.png|Gray casting Iced Shell Natsu_stopped_Gray_from_killing_himself.jpg|Natsu stops Gray from killing himself Unnamed_pantherlike_Ice_Make.jpg|Gray stabbed by Lyon Natsu_and_Gray_battle_as_a_kids.png|Gray and Natsu battling as kids Gray_vs_Lyon.png|Gray in hand-to-hand combat against Lyon Lyon_vs_Gray02.jpg|Gray punches Lyon into a wall Snow_Dragon_attack_Gray.jpg|Gray hit again with Lyon's Snow Dragon Lyon_attack_Gray.jpg|Gray dodges Lyon's attacks Gray_beat_Lyon.jpg|Gray beats Lyon Natsu_stands_before_Gray.jpg|Natsu prevents Gray from casting Iced Shell Erza_fall.jpg|Gray and Natsu see Erza fall Gray_Natsu_and_Lucy's_reaction_to_punishment.JPG|Gray, Natsu and Lucy's reaction to the punishment FairyTailAttack.jpg|Fairy Tail attacks Phantom Lord Episode_25_-_Juvia_admires_Gray.jpg|Gray admired by Juvia Lock.JPG|Gray caught in Juvia's Water Lock Proposal.jpg|Juvia's dreamed proposal Water_Cane.jpg|Gray attacked by Juvia Episode_25_-_Gray_jumps_in_Juvia's_boiling_water.jpg|Gray takes on Juvia's Sierra Elfman_and_Gray_vs_Jose.jpg|Gray and Elfman attack Jose Mirajane cry.JPG|Gray makes Mirajane cry Erza_working.jpg|Gray and Natsu beaten by Erza Grey,_you_perv!.jpg|Gray as a perv (in his own imagination) Natsu and Gray's reaction to Lucy's Garden.png|Gray and Natsu's reaction to the Heartfilias' wealth Gray in Yukata.jpg|Gray in yukata Gray attack.jpg|Gray attacks in pillow fight Grey_inside_Juvia's_body1.jpg|Gray protected by Juvia Natsusick.jpg|Gray chastises Natsu Episode_34_-_The_shipwreck_on_the_way_to_the_Tower_of_Heaven.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia observe the shipwreck Episode_34_-_Team_Natsu_takes_an_underwater_route.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia take an underwater route Episode_34_-_Natsu,_Lucy,_Gray_&_Juvia_vs._Tower_of_Heaven_Guards.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia vs. Tower of Heaven Guards Episode_34_-_Gray_attacks_the_Tower_of_Heaven_Guards.jpg|Gray attacks the guards Episode_34_-_A_Meal_prepared_for_Team_Natsu.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia having a meal Erzasad.jpg|Gray, Juvia and Lucy listen to Erza Episode_37_-_Gray_saves_Happy.jpg|Gray saves Happy Episode_37_-_Gray_inside_Fukuro's_Fire_Dragon's_Roar.jpg|Gray inside Fukuro's flames Gray_and_Erza_as_a_kids.jpg|Gray and Erza arguing as kids Episode_37_-_Gray_freezes_Fukuro's_flames.jpg|Gray freezes Fukuro's flames Fukuro_try_to_eat_Gray.jpg|Fukuro attempts to eat Gray Gray_beats_fukuro.jpg|Gray beats Fukuro Escaping_the_Tower_of_Heaven.jpg|Escaping the Tower of Heaven TN_rea_on_NG.jpg|Team Natsu's surprise at the guild's revamp Episode_43_-_Gray_vs._Bickslow.jpg|Gray vs. Bickslow Episode_43_-_Gray_trapped_in_Freed's_enchantment.jpg|Gray trapped in Freed's enchantment Episode_43_-_Gray_attacked_by_Bickslow's_mannequins.jpg|Gray ambushed by Bickslow's mannequins Gray_hits_Bixlow.jpg|Gray hits Bickslow Gray from fantasia parade.jpg|Gray from Fantasia Parade Gray_fly.jpg|Gray trying to fly Grgr.jpg|Gray´s Berserker Mode Episode_50_-_Juvia_makes_Gray_drink_the_potion.jpg|Gray drinking a potion Gray_stalking_Lucy.JPG|Gray stalking Lucy TN_came_to_save_Lucy.jpg|Team Natsu arrives at Acalypha to save Lucy Gray_weiter.jpg|Gray as a waiter Episode_53_-_Hibiki_relaying_information.jpg|Gray and Natsu listening to Blue Pegasus' briefing Motor_Anime.jpg|Gray and Natsu hit by Racer's Motor Hard_battle.jpg|Light Team defeated Episode_55_-_Natsu_&_Gray_surrounded_by_Naked_Mummy.JPG|Gray and Natsu surrounded by Naked Mummy members Episode_55_-_Gray_vs_Naked_Mummy.JPG|Gray beats Naked Mummy Episode_55_-_Natsu_&_Gray_after_defeating_Naked_Mummy.JPG|Gray and Natsu after defeating Naked Mummy Episode_55_-_Natsu_greeting_Erigor.JPG|Gray and Natsu confronted by Erigor Episode_55_-_Natsu_interrogating_Erigor.JPG|Gray watching Natsu interrogate Erigor Episode_55_-_Natsu,_Gray_and_Charle_arriving_at_the_hideout.JPG|Gray, Natsu and Charle arrive at the hideout Episode_56_-_Gray_and_Racer_on_Motorcycles.JPG|Gray vs. Racer Episode_56_-_Gray_spotting_Lyon_and_Sherry.JPG|Gray spots Lyon and Sherry Episode_56_-_Lyon_joins_Gray.jpg|Gray and Lyon on the Dead Grand Prix Episode_56_-_Gray,_Lyon_&_Sherry_vs._Racer.jpg|Gray and Lyon's motorbike destroyed by Racer Episode_56_-_Lyon_freezes_Gray.jpg|Gray frozen by Lyon Ice_Make_Super_Freeze_Bow.jpg|Gray shoots the Super Freeze Arrow Episode_57_-_Gray_attacked_by_Sherry.JPG|Gray attacked by Sherry Episode_57_-_Sherry_defeating_Gray.JPG|Gray beaten by Sherry Jura_protected.jpg|Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy protected by Jura Episode_64_-_Natsu_and_Gray_arguing.jpg|Gray and Natsu arguing while battling Klodoa Episode_64_-_Klodoa_has_the_upper_hand.jpg|Gray and Natsu vs. Klodoa Episode_64_-_Natsu_and_Gray_zapped_by_Klodoa.jpg|Gray and Natsu zapped by Klodoa Episode_64_-_Natsu,_Gray,_Lucy_&_Happy_vs._Zero.jpg|Gray and Natsu confronted by Zero Episode_64_-_Gray_defends_Jura.jpg|Gray defends Jura Team_Natsu_going_to_combat.jpg|Team Natsu stands up again Light Team surrounded by Lahar's men.png|Light Team surrounded by Rune Knights NatsuGrayvsCouncil.jpg|Gray and Natsu vs. the Council Lyon_and_Gray_undressed.jpg|Gray and Lyon undressed Light Team.jpg|Light Team at Cait Shelter Graytalkingwithnatsu.png|Gray tells Natsu about the person who saw a dragon Episode_69_-_Gray_watches_Natsu_and_Wendy_go.JPG|Gray watches Natsu and Wendy leave Graywithdaphne.png|Gray partners up with Daphne Gray_and_Daphne_together.jpg|Gray working with Daphne Episode_69_-_Gray_readies_himself.JPG|Gray prepares to battle Natsu Gray starts the attack on Natsu.jpg|Gray vs. Natsu Natsu_strikes_back.jpg|Natsu strikes back against Gray Natsu_is_getting_serious.jpg|Gray and Natsu's battle getting serious Natsu_breaks_Gray's_Ice-Make_Shield.PNG|Gray's shield broken by Natsu NatsuuseshisFlamingElbowoftheFireDragonTechnique.jpg|Gray attacked by Natsu Fight_Continues.jpg|Gray and Natsu's fight continues Episode_70.jpg|Gray and Natsu clashing Episode_71_-_Elfman_attacks_Gray.JPG|Gray attacked by Elfman Makarov_Interrogation.jpg|Gray interrogated by Makarov Natsu_and_Gray_in_the_City_Without_Sound.jpg|Young Gray watches Young Natsu in the City Without Sound Episode_72_-_Lucy_and_Erza's_reactions.JPG|Gray relays his reasons Episode_72_-_Juvia_blushes.JPG|Gray tells Juvia that their Magic are compatible Episode_72_-_Gray_and_Juvia.JPG|Juvia and Gray agree to cast Unison Raid Gray_and_Juvia_preparing_Unison_Raid.jpg|Gray and Juvia preparing Unison Raid Unison_raid_by_Juvia_and_Gray.jpg|Gray and Juvia casting Unison Raid Episode_72_-_Natsu_and_Gray.JPG|Gray and Natsu arguing Episode_73_-_Fighting_the_Blizzardvern.JPG|Team Natsu vs. Blizzardvern Punishment.jpg|Punishment to losing the 24-Hour Endurance Road Race Reaction_on_punishment.jpg|Gray, Natsu, Jet and Gajeel's reaction to the punishment Gray_vs._Edolas_Royal_Army_&_Knightwalker.jpg|Gray attacks the Royal Army Gray's_anger.png|Gray's fury Erza_Scarlet_blocks_Erza_Knightwalker.png|Scarlet intercepts Knightwalker's attack on Gray Episode_86_-_Erza_and_Gray_returns_to_normal.JPG|Gray and Erza turned to normal Episode_86_-_Erza_and_Gray_seeing_two_Gajeels.JPG|Gray and Erza's reaction to seeing two Gajeels Episode_86_-_Disappointed_Gajeels.jpg|Gray disappoints the Gajeels Episode_86_-_Gray_shaking_Natsu.JPG|Gray shakes Natsu awake Episode_86_-_Amusement_Park.JPG|Gray, Natsu and Lucy arrive at the amusement park Episode_86_-_Natsu,_Lucy_and_Gray_sees_the_park.JPG|Gray's, Natsu's and Lucy's reaction to seeing the park Episode_86_-_Natsu,_Lucy_and_Gray_vs_Hughes.JPG|Gray, Natsu and Lucy confronted by Hughes 87_-_Ice_Make_Shieled.JPG|Gray defends the team Ice_Make,_Death_Scythe.JPG|Death Scythe Ice_vs_liquid.png|Ice vs. Liquid Gray's_and_Sugarboy's_Magic_clashing.jpg|Gray and Sugarboy fighting over the key Gray_breaking_the_key.jpg|Gray breaks the key Knightwalker_dragging_Natsu_and_Gray.jpg|Gray and Natsu dragged by Knightwalker Erza's_plan_to_take_Faust.JPG|Gray, Natsu and Erza take Faust Episode_89_-_Lucy_on_a_legion.jpg|Gray, Natsu and Erza rescued by Lucy and Coco Gray_about_to_attack.JPG|Gray about to attack the army Episode_92_-_Gray_defends_Happy_and_Charle.jpg|Gray defends Happy and Charle Lucy,_Gray,_Happy_and_Charle_farewell.jpg|Gray, Lucy, Happy and Charle bid farewell to Edolas Episode_95_-_Returning_home_to_Earth_Land.jpg|Arriving in Earth Land Nadi_natsu_gray.png|Gray and Natsu taking up Nadi's habit Everyone's_back.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and the Exceeds return to Fairy Tail Juvia's_passionate_battle.jpg|Gray in Juvia's idea of a passionate battle 800px-Team_Natsu_from_OVA_opening.jpg|Team Natsu from OVA Opening Gray OVA 2.JPG|Gray in the second OVA OVA_2_-_Natsu_vs_Gray.JPG|Gray and Natsu bickering (OVA 2) OVA 2 - Gray after sitting on hot rocks.jpg|Gray pranked by Natsu (OVA 2) OVA_2_-_Natsu_vs_Gray_again.JPG|Gray vs. Natsu (OVA 2) OVA_2_-_Juvia_defeated.JPG|Gray beats Juvia (OVA 2) OVA_2_-_Erza_falls.JPG|Gray and Natsu see Erza fall in a hole (OVA 2) OVA_2_-_Natsu_and_Gray_singing.JPG|Gray and Natsu singing (OVA 2) Gray_Anime_S2.png|Gray Fullbuster Gray_train_with_Ur.jpg|Gray training with Ur Gray_asks_to_borrow_Lucy's_underwear.jpg|Gray attempts to borrow Lucy's underwear Gray_vs._Mage.JPG|Gray vs. A Mage NatsuvsGray.jpg|Gray and Natsu bickering behind Erza's back Lucy_and_her_team_forget_about_Natsu.jpg|Gray, Lucy and Erza realize they forgot Natsu Rayule_hanging.jpg|Gray confronted by Rayule Gray_vs_Rayule.jpg|Gray vs. Rayule VirgoGrayand_Lucy.jpg|Gray spots Virgo's underwear Lullaby.jpg|Team Natsu and the Guild Masters see the true form of Lullaby Strongest_Team_vs_Lullaby.jpg|Team Natsu vs. Lullaby Gray_the_intruder.JPG|Gray trespasses Lucy's apartment Gray's_Fairy_Tail_Mark.jpg|Gray shows his Fairy Tail mark Gray'schoice.jpg|Gray chooses to continue fighting despite Erza's threat Grey's_Iced_Shell.jpg|Gray casting Iced Shell Jubia_and_hers_Prince_Charming.jpg|Juvia's imagination of her and Gray Vigf.jpg|Gray's "accident" Gray_saves_Juvia.jpg|Gray saves Juvia Grey_as_a_actor.jpg|Gray as the villain in a play Gray and Juvia meet Simon.jpg|Gray and Juvia meet Simon 87621933.png|Gray attacked by Fukuro Seven-Chain Gleaming Sword Dance.png|Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Gray's_anger.jpg|Gray using Warren as a telephone Ice_castle.jpg|Gray and Juvia on Fantasia Parade They_aren't_the_cooles.jpg|Gray and Natsu... not the coolest Gray_beats_gray.jpg|Gray beaten by Gemini (as Gray) Gray_motor.jpg|Gray on a motorbike on the Dead Grand Prix Lyon-Grey-Teamup.jpg|Gray teams up with Lyon Gray_beats_Racer2.PNG|Gray defeats Racer GraystopSherry.jpg|Gray tries to stop Sherry Graydestroylacrima.jpg|Gray destroys a lacrima Juviatears.jpg|Gray in Juvia's tears Erza_and_Gray_comeback.jpg|Gray and Erza make a comeback Gray_creating_a_duplicate_of_the_key.jpg|Gray creates a duplicate of the Dragon Chain Cannon key Episode_92_-_Gray_and_Gray_bickering.jpg|Gray meets Gray Surge Loke_teams_up_with_Gray.jpg|Gray and Loke team up S-class_waiting_for_FT_ship.jpg|Gray and the other S-Class teams waiting for the ship Grey_vs_Mest.jpg|Gray vs Mest Mest_vs_Gray.JPG|Gray vs. Mest Dried_plume_attack.jpg|Pickled Plume attack! Duble_Dried_Plume_Attack.jpg|Double Pickled Plume attack! Loke_and_Gray_after_firs_exam.jpg|Gray and Loke pass the first exam Gray_and_Loke_run.jpg|Gray and Loke run from monsters Gray's_greed_nature.jpg|Gray decides to follow Lucy and Cana to the first Master's grave Gray_and_Loki_vs_Grimoire_members.jpg|Gray and Loke vs. Grimoire Heart Graz_creation_magic.jpg|Gray's Creation Magic Freeze.jpg|Freeze Ice Make Lance.jpg|Ice-Make: Lance Ice Make Shield.jpg|Ice-Make: Shield Ice Make Hammer.jpg|Ice-Make: Hammer floor2.JPG|Ice-Make: Floor Ice Make Bow.jpg|Ice-Make: Bow Arrows.jpg|Ice-Make: Arrows Freeze_arrow.jpg|Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Battle axe.jpg|Ice-Make: Battle Axe sword.JPG|Ice-Make: Sword geysir.JPG|Ice-Make: Geyser cannon.JPG|Ice-Make: Cannon prison.JPG|Ice-Make: Prison Ice_Make,_Grappling_Hook.jpg|Ice-Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.jpg|Ice-Make: Death Scythe Ice_dummy.jpg|Ice-Make: Ice Dummy Ice_Slide.jpg|Ice-Make: Stairs - Anime version Ice_make_-_Rampart.jpg|Ice-Make: Rampart Ice Wall.jpg|Ice-Make: Ice Wall fist.JPG|Ice-Make: Knuckle Ice Make Saucer.jpg|Ice-Make: Saucer Fishnet.jpg|Ice-Make: Fishnet Gray attacked by Lizard.jpg|Gray attacked by lizard Preview for Ep 99.JPG|Gray on Next Episode Preview Natsu and Gray victorious.JPG|Natsu and Gray victorious Gray vs unnamed member.JPG|Gray vs unnamed Eisenwald member Gray defeats unnamed member.JPG|Gray defeats unnamed Eisenwald member Natsu and Gray describing Erza.JPG|Natsu and Gray describing Erza Aganst Capricorn.jpg|Capricorn fights 3 by himself Video Clips Episode_73_-_Ice-Make_Saucer.gif|Ice-Make: Saucer Seven_Slice_Dance.gif|Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Unison-Raid--Gray-and-Juvia-version.gif|Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid Category:Images of Gray Fullbuster Category:Gallery